


holiday assistance.

by cosmicmilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicmilk/pseuds/cosmicmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama can't wrap gifts for his life, but he'll help Yachi with anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holiday assistance.

**Author's Note:**

> definitely not my best, but just a super short, simple, platonic fic that's holiday-themed. enjoy, and happy holidays!!“ヽ(´▽｀)ノ”

He didn’t know why he agreed to help Yachi wrap presents. 

It’s not like he didn’t want to help her. In fact, he was more than eager to help her. The only problem was, Kageyama didn’t have a single clue on how to wrap presents.  


When she had asked, he responded with a flurry of hasty nods, then pushed himself off the desk and stood at attention. After everything she’d done for the team and his grades, he felt it was only right to return the favor. (He also enjoyed being in her presence, but only god knows when he’ll admit that.)

Yachi’s hands were small, he’d noticed. Super small. Yet, they moved so swiftly and precisely as she cut, folded, and wrapped the gifts. He squinted, trying hard to absorb her technique. Maybe too hard.

Kageyama wondered why she had asked for his assistance when her nimble fingers were all she needed. 

“And… there!” She pressed a red ribbon to the gift. It was wrapped in golden paper, with elegant swirls and designs. The edges were clean, and the sides were folded in sleekly. “See? It’s not so hard!”

Kageyama grunted under his breath, lips sliding into a pout. “Sure.”

Yachi beamed, looking at Kageyama. “Are you sure? I can show you again if you want—“

“No. I know what I’m doing,” The setter replied tersely. He reached to the side and grabbed a roll of wrapping paper. Unravelling it, he set it down on the table and attempted to measure out the perfect length. After failing a few times, he started using volleyballs as units. Yachi laughed. He really didn’t know much outside of volleyball.

“Waah,” she awed, honey eyes glistening. “That’s really unconventional, Kageyama-san! You know, using volleyballs as measurement and all!” 

“T-Thanks.”

After much fumbling and grumbling, Kageyama managed to bundle one present. Yachi, who was watching him in the process, leaned over the table on her forearms to see the result.

Yachi fell silent. It was horrible.

“Uhm, K-Kageyama-san, how about I show you one more time?” She laughed nervously, “Follow me step by step, alright?”

He nodded. Was it that bad?

Lots of wrapping paper was wasted that day due to Kageyama being too hasty with it. In the end, Kageyama (sort of) got the technique down, but swore he’d practice hard for Christmas next year. (Just in case Yachi asks him again.)


End file.
